The objectives of this broad program are to conduct research on significant problems of craniofacial growth, problems of such a nature that coordinated interdisciplinary attack is required. The primary research sectors include: prenatal studies; craniofacial remodeling in the aged individual; analysis of human craniofacial form and growth; biomathematical approaches to craniofacial growth; ethnic studies; studies on the inheritance of craniofacial form and growth; studies on occlusal development; mechanisms of functional adaptation during growth of the craniofacial complex.